U.S. Patent Ser. No. 4,426,383 discloses a group of theophylline derivatives which serve as vasodilators useful for increasing blood flow in the treatment of circulatory insufficiency. The compounds are also disclosed to control blood platelet aggregation, act on the central nervous system (psychic energizers), provide antihistamine, analgesic, anti-asthmatic and hypotensive actions.